Give me one good reason
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Konan and Kira Amega are sisters.The Akatsuki is just another hot band that all the girls love. Konan and Kira doesn't want anything to do with the band. How far will they go to get these girls attention?Read to find out. Please read and review also.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC Kira. Enjoy the story. All the songs I used I don't own them.**

Normal POV

"Come on Kira were going to be late." Konan said while grabbing her gym bag.

"I'm coming don't rush me." Kira called back from upstairs. Konan glared at the stairs since Kira wasn't coming down. Oh allow them to introduce themselves.

Konan is the younger sister by one year so she is 20 years old. She has short blue hair and golden eyes. She's a funny person once you get to know her instead of judging her. She likes music, dancing, and silence sometimes but can be silly loud and energetic. Her sister, Kira, is almost the same way only thing that's different about her is that she has long purple hair and has golden eyes that are slits, and prefers to be loud all of the time. Her skin is more tan than Konan's because she moved with our father when our parents got divorced. When our mother passed away, she moved back in with me and we have been close ever since.

"Okay, Konan I'm here I just couldn't find my Ipod." she said while swinging it around in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on before we be late, _again._" Konan said while stretching the word again.

"Hey, last time was not my fault. That lady was asking for it." Kira said while closing the door to our car. We had a black Camaro, we went half on paying it off and now its ours.

"Hey Konan you might want to drive before we're late." Kira said while smirking.

Konan glared at Kira before smiling at her. They were trying to get to the dance studio before all the rooms were taken. They made it in record time while talking about random things. When they pulled up for a parking space, a truck pulled in before them. Konan honked the horn at the truck that did it.

"Ay Yo jack assess! Next time find another parking space." Kira yelled out while flipping them the bird. Luckily, a car not far away from the door pulled out and they parked in that space. They were walking in praying that all of the rooms weren't taken.

"Hi, Ms. Yuuhi. Anymore rooms open?" Konan asked the owner. She smiled the girls that have been with her since they were children.

"No, its only one room left here's the key." she said while handing the key to Konan.

"Why does Konan always get the key?" Kira whined to the owner.

"Because Konan won't lose it on the way there." she replied back.

"I would never lose the key." Kira said with a straight face. Konan and Ms. Yuuhi looked at her with an 'Oh really' expression.

"Your right, I would." Kira said while crying anime style. The door opened up and 3 guys walked in. One had blonde hair with slanted blue eyes, another had brown eyes with shaggy red hair, and the last one had orange spiky hair and purple ringed eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have anymore rooms opened." asked the one with the orange hair.

"Sorry the last room just went to them." she said while gesturing to Konan and Kira. The three guys looked at us.

"Would you mind sharing a room with us?" the guy with the orange hair said he seemed like the leader.

"Um.. We don't care I guess." Konan said she looked to Kira and she just shrugged.

They were walking into the room in complete silence Kira looked at Konan and elbowed her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Konan said while glaring at Kira. Kira shrugged at her.

"I just wanted to know are we practicing to Prituri Se Planinata." Kira said while pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, then to Radioactive." Konan said to her then something dawned on her.

"Kira, I'm proud of you." Konan said while smiling. Kira looked up shocked at Konan then looked confused.

"Why? I didn't do anything." Kira responded to her.

"Yeah, I know. You know how usually you will have a fit about someone cutting you off when your driving you'll try to fight them." Konan said. Kira had a look of realization on her face. She was about to comment, but she was cut off.

"You were the girls who honked at us, and flipped us the bird?" the red head asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"First of all, don't touch me and second of all yes that was me." Kira said while stretching her legs with Konan.

"Hey, I brought the speaker." Konan said. Kira tossed her Ipod to Konan before continuing to stretch. She stood and helped Konan.

"You know have to be the first girls to ever say thing like that to us." the one with the orange hair and Konan noticed he had piercing.

"Yeah, so were just gonna practice and get on outta here." Kira said while putting on Prituri Se Planinata.** (If you wanna see their routine look up Stellamara - Prituri Se Planinata it will be three girls on the screen wearing belly dancers clothing)**

"Hey, Kira we need to practice that a little more at home, we were both a little off." Konan said.

"You both did a good job to us, un." The blonde one said.

"Thanks…" Kira trailed off. Konan realized that they didn't know each others names.

"Oh we're sorry my names Deidara, un." Deidara said.

"I'm Pein." the piercing one said.

"I'm Sasori." Sasori said while kissing Konan and Kira's hand. They just replied back with a 'nice to meet you too.'

"Kira come on last song." Konan said while putting down her water bottle. **(If you want to see this dance look up Radioactive Choreography l Drew Clark l drewbclark)**

Once they were done they started to pack up their stuff talking about what they want to eat.

"Hey, Konan I just realized something." Kira said before they walked out of the studio.

Pein, Deidara, and Sasori looked up.

"What?" they all said together.

"They're from that band Akatsuki." Kira said while pointing at them.

"And before you ask we're not fan girls. We hardly even like any of you so bye." Kira said cheerfully. She had Konan following after her. Deidara, Sasori, and Pein and looked slightly shocked.

"Those have to be the first girls who didn't want us." Pein said.

"I don't like it." Sasori said.

"I kind of do, un. I mean when's the last time you had a regular girlfriend." Deidara said.

"Its been a while I'll give you that but, they might be faking." Sasori said.

"Maybe, un." Deidara said to himself while starting the music.

**First chapter plz review and if you love the akatsuki you would review.**

**But I'm only asking and if you want you could help me out with the story. Soooo….. TOODLES! Can't believe I just said that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto thanks to the 12 people that did read the story, but please review.**

Normal POV

Kira and Konan were in the car on they're way home from the dance studio. Kira was playing Subway Surfers, while Konan was humming random songs while driving to Wal-Mart. A few minutes later, they pulled up in the parking lot.

"What're we eating tonight?" Kira asked while putting her phone away.

"I was thinking something regular." Konan answered her while going inside the store.

"Maybe we could get pizza." Kira stated and grabbing a basket. Konan tilted her head from side to side.

"Tonight's our movie night, so pizza candy, popcorn, and drinks." Konan said counting off the mental list. It didn't take long for them to gather everything they needed. A few hour's later they pulled into their drive-way. Kira opened the door while Konan grabbed the bags. They put the pizza in the oven, when it was there they both showered in their pajama's. Which consisted of some short- sorts and a tank top. It was 8:00 p.m. when the pizza was done. Kira set up the living room and gabbed all of the movies they had. Right when Konan sat down with Kira the door rang. They both glared at the door, and got up to answer it. When Konan answered the door, she saw it was Pein, Deidara, and Sasori with some other guys she didn't recognize. Konan gave them a weird look.

"How do you know where we live?" Kira asked.

"Well duh we followed you." Sasori stated. Kira glared at him for getting smart with her and was going to slam the door but Konan stopped her.

"You wanna tell us why you followed us?" Konan asked.

"Because we haven't had not one friend, who was a girl, that wasn't in love with us." Pein said. Konan nodded her head in understanding, and was going to open the door until Kira looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, are these bitches gonna let us in or what?!" One of the new voices screamed. Konan looked at Kira with a pleading look, Kira sighed and nodded while walking off.

"So, what were you guys gonna do, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well we were going to have movie night." Kira said while plopping on the couch and putting a Starburst in her mouth. Konan shook her head at Kira's antics.

"You wanna introduce us to your friends?" Konan asked while looking at the other guys.

"Well the one with the slicked back silver hair is Hidan. The one with the mask is Kakuzu, the one with red eyes is Itachi, the one with blue skin is Kisame, the one with one black side and one white side is Zetsu, and the last one with the mask is Tobi." Pein told them. Kira choked on her candy while Konan choked on her spit. Kira stood up, and caught her breath while Konan did the same.

"TOBI?!" they both screamed at the same time. Tobi looked up at them.

"You don't remember us?" Kira asked.

"Tobi doesn't remember you two." Tobi told them.

"Its Ko-Ko and Ki-Ki-chan" Kira said to him. Tobi looked thoughtful for a second…. If you could tell with that mask on. Then, he screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Ko-Ko and Ki-Ki-chan!" Tobi screamed while running and hugging them.

"What have you both been up to? Konan-Chan has gotten prettier so has Kira-Chan. Where did Kira- Chan go, because she left?" Tobi asked quickly.

"We haven't been up to anything, thank you, and remember Kira had to move when our parents got a divorce but moved back when our mother died." Konan answered him.

"Oh… well it's good to see both of you." Tobi said while hugging them again.

"You too, Tobi. Well, let's get movie night started." Kira said while plopping back down. What they didn't know that they were in for one hell of a night.

**Second chapter I really want some reviews please I will cry without them T_T.**

**Review though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know I have been gone for a while, but school has been horrible towards me. So Let's get this goin.**

Normal POV

Kira was slowly falling asleep on the movie they were watching. Then, when she closed her eyes she just slept. Konan looked to the side and saw Kira sleeping. She smiled evilly before getting up, and running inside of the kitchen and coming back with some whip cream. Everyone looked at her with odd looks.

"What're you doing with that Ko-Ko-Chan?" Tobi asked scratching his head. She motioned for him to 'shush' and he nodded his head. She went to Kira's face and started to shake up the bottle. As soon as she was about to press the top to squirt it on her face, Kira jumped up, and sprayed her with silly string.

"Kira! Really?!" Konan yelled at her. Kira smirked and ran out of the room just as Konan started to chase her.

"Get back here!" Konan yelled as she chased her up the stairs. Kira ran in her room and climbed out of her window. She closed the window back up, and jumped on the roof. She jumped off her roof, and unlocked the house door. When she walked in she saw that Deidara was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Shut up. Don't say anything." Kira whispered to him. He nodded his head and turned around. Kira ran into the kitchen, and grabbed some Hershey's chocolate syrup. She turned around to be met with whip cream to her face. She screamed and sprayed her chocolate syrup all over Konan. When they ran out of their 'weapons', they heard laughing. They turned their heads to see the whole band of the Akatsuki laughing at them.

"Don't worry all of our movie nights end like this." Konan said getting up only to fall right back down.

"Ne, Sasori-No-Danna, you could get used to living in a house like this couldn't you, un?" Deidara asked Sasori. Before he could even answer, Kira cut him off.

"He calls you Danna?" she asked looking at Sasori.

"Yeah, he calls me Danna and I call him Brat what about it?" he asked back.

"Well, that is just the cutest thing ever." Konan said while getting up again.

"So, every time you have a movie night this happens?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Konan answered.

"When is your next movie night?" they all asked at the same time.

"Um… We usually just pick a day." Kira asked walking around them licking her fingers.

"Ew…Kira-Chan seriously licking your fingers? Please stop." Tobi said to her.

She looked up at him innocently and held her hand out," Wanna lick Tobi?" she asked him. **(I'm just gonna have Tobi to stop talking in third person.)**

"I don't wanna lick it Kira-Chan." Tobi said, but it sounded like he was pouting.

"Oh well, Konan I'm going to take a shower can you start cleaning down here then when I'm done I'll finish." Kira said.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Konan said already washing her hands.

TIME SKIP CAUSE I SAID SO

When Kira got out of the shower she saw that the only thing for her to do was for her to mop the floor. She picked it up, and started to mop everything up, but she got bored after the first scrub. She ran to her room, and got her Ipod. She ran back to the kitchen, and plugged it inside of her speaker. She put it on Prituri Se Planinata and started to do the dance with the song while mopping. What she didn't know that people started to watch her. She kept going until her solo part came where she had to do a lot of belly dancing, then end in a split. Konan walked downstairs and saw Kira dancing with a peaceful look on her face. Konan walked next to her and joined in on her dancing. They all watched how they were in sync with each other. The song started to come to an end, and they stopped at the same time. The song changed to Iggy Azalea's 'Work' **(A/N: If you want to see the dance look up Work choreography pick the one by Alex Pesusich)** They started the dance together, and watched the Akatsuki's facial expressions to see if they surprised by their switch in dance style. The song stopped right in the middle, because her Ipod went dead.

"Damn." was all she said then put t on the charger.

"We didn't know that you two could change up dance styles like that." Itachi said.

"You didn't ask." Kira said shrugging.

"Because we didn't fucking know." Hidan said. Kira flipped him off, and he only smirked and asked, "When?".

"Never." Kira said back to him.

"Konan-Chan?" Tobi said.

"Yeah?"

"You have a computer right?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied back.

"We can show you one of their songs." Tobi said happily.

"Okay it should be on the kitchen table." she said walking to go get it. Tobi nodded and walked to look on the kitchen table. He brought it back, and went on you tube. He clicked in 'Wonder Woman.' **(I know who song that is I can just imagine Sasori, Pein, and Deidara singing that for some odd reason?)**

He clicked on the video and they waited for it to load up. When it came up it was a little talking with the music.

**Pein: I gave you the prophecy on my first joint. But you all lamed out.**

_Sasori: It ain't really appreciated the second one's out._

_**Deidara: Danger. **_

_Sasori: Your face is amazing, blazing Cajun and all I need is a minute. Please no gimmicks ya telling me to chill . On the real or take a trip to Satan. Sent me to hell with it, then I yelled with it. Dude! The hell with ya crew say got a man well the hell with him too. The seats is seashell the whip is sea blue And you can swim through. Ain't a lot of women that I can swim through. And you can't say that I don't tempt you Cause if you said that , you's a liar. Grip them legs back call me pliers. Z 4 chrome up under the tires. And you so grown and my desires. To make you come, finish that run. Aye who said Sasori ain't fire?_

_**Deidara: The way you talkin girl you seem so invincible. Its more than sexy girl the way that you take control. I wonder woman are you my kinda woman? With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman? Are you my wonder woman? (Are you) Are you my wonder woman (Are you) Are you my wonder woman? (Are you) Are you my wonder woman.**_

**Pein: it's a shame the way you do your thing. You can't blame me staring at your frame. What's your name? Baby they call me Pein from the TV to the stage. The pr-pr-pr-prince of Ame. I got droppas like doctors I can change your life. You should stop watching and jockin as if you ain't gone ride. I wonder something, Baby we gone do something tonight, tonight ohh.**

_**Deidara: The way you talkin girl you seem so invincible. Its more than sexy girl the way that you take control I wonder woman are you my kinda woman. With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman (shawty) Are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman**_

_**Deidara: What's this game baby I wanna play? What you say cant let you get away. Cause I don't wanna leave girl I only wanna be with you, with you.**_

_Sasori: I got droppas like doctors i can change your life You should stop watching and jockin as if you ain't gone ride I wonder something baby we gone do something tonight tonight ohh. The way you talkin girl you seem so invincible Its more than sexy girl the way that you take control I wonder woman are you my kinda woman With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman?_

_A__**L**_**L: **_**I wonder causes I need a special kinda woman beside me You my wonder woman come find me We can do whatever woman long as we together woman This ain't a game (nooo) I need a super kinda woman beside me Girl I need a miracle Anything is possible. Make your body be my home Let me come inside and we gone see if you invincible. **_

**Pein: The way you talkin girl you seem so invincible. Its more than sexy girl the way that you take control. I wonder woman are you my kinda woman. With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman (are you) Are you my wonder woman With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman shawty.**

_**Deidara: The way you talking girl you seem so invincible. The way that you take control I wonder woman Are you my kinda woman? With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman.**_

_Sasori: If we could be super friends in your world. It'd be so incredible, I cant help but wonder cause With a back like that you fly like jets are you my wonder woman (oww!)_

They were done singing, and the music was still playing with them dancing in the background. When the song ended, Kira turned and pointed at Deidara.

"You, my friend, have an amazing voice." she said patting him on the shoulder and walking away to go back in the living room.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch more videos in my room." Konan said leaving.

"Well, I guess you guys can spend a night. I'm going to sleep, goodnight." Kira said walking out.

**Well, I'm done now so JA NE!**


End file.
